


The Joke

by sevenlostkeys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: Flash Fic with the following prompts:Characters: Phillip Anderson and Molly HooperLocation: John’s FlatPrompt: Joke
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	The Joke

“Where did he say it was?” 

“Beside the bed?” 

It was a Tuesday, which is worse than a Monday, because the lull of surviving Monday had already set in, only to be sucker-punched by Tuesday. All Molly Hooper wanted was to be back at the morgue but per usual, Sherlock had sent her on another wild goose chase, via a mobile text of scattered words and his initials. However, he’d made her take Phillip Anderson with her. 

They were scouring John Watson’s flat for a missing journal he’d misplaced. While he wrote most often on his laptop, keeping a daily planner helped him focus and for whatever reason, neither he or Sherlock had time to collect it between cases. 

“Are you sure,” Molly called from John’s room. “Why don’t you check his study?” 

She heard Anderson rumbling around, a clattering of tea mugs near the sink, and sorting through papers near the front door. It was moments like this that she wished things were simpler between her and Sherlock and she hated how everyone could see it. Like at the Christmas party. She could feel her face flushing out of anger and embarrassment. 

Anderson tumbled into the room. 

“So is this just a joke? Is Sherlock ever serious?” Anderson asked, leaning in the doorway. 

“Of course he’s serious. Nothing but…” Molly nervously fluffed the pillows on John’s bed when she eyed the missing journal.

“There it is. Now, can we go?” she asked quickly, rushing past him and out into the cold.


End file.
